Daddy's Girl
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the story that takes place after "Changes for the Snyders". Hope you like it!


Today's Cast:  
Jacey Lawrence: Jacey Munson Snyder/Joey Munson   
Michael Park: Jack Snyder  
Hunt Block: Craig Montgomery  
Mark Collier: Mike Kasnoff  
Benjamin Hendrickson: Hal Munson  
Scott Holmes: Tom Hughes  
Ellen Dolan: Margo Hughes  
Maura West: Carly Tenney  
Daddy's Girl   
By JCP  
It's a calm and cool January morning. We've had Jordie for about a month or so, and Jack is so in love with this child, it's unbelievable. I have even began to love her. Carly Tenney, an old girlfriend of Jack's, who is now more or less our friend, knitted her a gorgeous sweater that said "Daddy's Little Girl" on it, and I swear, it's her favorite shirt. She won't fall asleep if she's not wearing it, with Jack cradling her in his arms.   
Back to this morning. Jordie's asleep in the crib upstairs. Jack's at work, no doubt bragging about our little bundle of joy to the other officers. I'm at home, cleaning the house. Toys were all over the place, as were bags of diapers, and laundry baskets are piled on top of each other by the stairs. I gathered up the laundry baskets and took them downstairs, where I put in a load of Jack's jeans, which needed to be washed first, because he was on his last pair. That's how often we do laundry.   
I then went back upstairs, and began to gather up all the stuffed animals that were piled all over everything in the living room. Mom was coming over, and I wasn't going to have all this stuff all over the place, because she was bringing Tom with her, and I wasn't going to give him a bad impression. You know me and Tom, we don't mesh.   
Anyway, after I wore myself out picking up, I rushed upstairs to take a shower. Then after I'd blow dried my shoulder-length mess, I pulled it into a high ponytail. After I'd finished that, I dressed in a casual jean skirt and a soft blue top. I just pulled on soft cotton socks and then hurried back downstairs. I may not want to give Tom a bad impression, but I was still only twenty-three years old, and wanted to be comfortable in my house on a Friday morning, since I didn't go in to work until 5 in the evening.   
As soon as I got downstairs, the doorbell rang. I answered it, fresh and perky. ''Hello.'' I said, expecting my mom but getting Daddy. I gave him a kiss. ''Hi, Daddy, what's going on? Don't you know Mom's coming over?''   
Daddy smiled at me, but it was a troubled smile. ''Well, honey, I have some bad news. You know when you took Jordie in for her checkup with John last week?''   
I nodded. ''Yeah, Granddad took some tests because he thought she might have some form of arthritis. What about it?'' Jack and I hadn't even thought about it since he'd done it. After all, what baby gets arthritis?   
Daddy said, ''Well, she doesn't have arthritis, but the blood type she has doesn't match Jack's or Julia's. They couldn't have made a baby with her blood type.'' He added, ''I'm sorry that this had to happen. Jack's going to be devastated.''  
My hand went to my mouth. ''Oh my God, Daddy. Devastated isn't the word. What he's going to be is devoid of any life at all. Jordie is his life, besides me, that is. Oh, poor Jack. I wish that I had made him take a blood test when we first brought her home, but Jack was so happy, I just couldn't. Daddy, how do I tell him this? He's a changed man. He is so great at being a daddy. I need some time to tell him this. Don't do anything yet, I'll only need a few days.''   
He nodded. ''OK, I won't. But you need to tell him, so I can start looking for missing babies. It might not be Julia's, either. Just don't take too long. I know it'll be hard, but it's got to be done.'' He gave me a kiss and then left.   
I sank shaking to the couch. I'd just started to think of Jordie as my daughter, and I was just shocked. Jack was going to shrivel up and die. How could this be true? I moaned and was about to lay down and cry when the doorbell rang again. It would most certainly be Mom and Tom. I got up and answered the door. It was Mom, Tom, and Uncle Craig, too. ''Hi, guys.'' I said, defeated.   
Mom saw the look on my face. ''Honey, are you OK? What happened?'' She's my mom, she knows me so very well.   
I sat down on the couch, and all three of them followed me. Uncle Craig sat on the chair by the couch, and Mom sat next to me, and Tom stood. He knew his place in my home. ''Well, Mom, do you remember when we took Jordie in to Grandad last week?'' I looked at her, tears threatening to fall.   
Mom nodded. ''Her checkup. Why, is something medically wrong with her?'' She asked, digging out a tissue, just in case.   
I heaved a sigh. ''Well, Grandad took some tests, because for some reason, he thought she might have arthritis. Well, Daddy just stopped by, and he said that Jordie doesn't have arthritis, but the blood type she has, she isn't Jack's and Julia's, because they can't make a baby with the blood type she has.'' I wiped my nose.   
Uncle Craig took my hand. ''I'm sorry this had to happen, honey. I love that little booger.'' He took my hand and kissed it, and I knew he wasn't kidding. Uncle Craig may be a lot of things, but a liar about loving family, he usually wasn't.   
I sighed again. ''But the problem is telling my husband that the daughter that he loves so much isn't his baby. How can I do that? Daddy's going to start looking for missing babies, but he's going to give me a couple of days to do this, and even though I've got time to think, I can't. God, what do you say to him?'' I looked at Mom. ''What did you do with Tom? How did you tell him that Adam, me, and Joey weren't his?'' (Mom slept with Daddy more than just once, she had me and Joey once, then she had Adam with Daddy, too, only for a long time, Tom thought we were all his.)   
Mom looked at me, and then looked up at Tom, who had been silent the whole time, and I don't blame him. I have hated him ever since Mom told me, Joey, and Adam that Daddy was our daddy, because Tom didn't want her to. He was still angry that Daddy had had an affair with Mom. And I didn't think he should still be angry when he said that he wasn't. Anyway, it was a whole big mess.   
She finally said, ''I just sat him down and told him.''   
I buried my head in my arms. ''Well, that doesn't help me any, Mom, because I can't just do that. Especially since he's waited so long to have a child.''   
We were surprised by the door opening. It was Jack, who came home to eat lunch on Fridays if he didn't have a lot of work. ''Hey, honey, Tom, Margo. Craig.'' He added as an afterthought.   
I forced a smile on my face. ''Hi, honey. I haven't made any lunch yet. You're here early. It's only eleven.'' I said, getting up and giving him a kiss.   
He left his arm around me as he said, ''Well, I ordered pizza, it will be here momentarily. Look, hon, can I talk to you in the kitchen? It will only take a second.''  
I sighed and followed him as I gave Mom a pleading look. When we reached the kitchen, I asked, ''So what's so important that you can't tell me in front of Mom, Uncle Craig, and the Step-Monster?''   
Jack's face lit up. ''Well, I want to christen Jordie. Emma's got the Snyder family christening gown, and I have the family bible. I want to really make Jordie apart of our family.''  
I knew that I had to tell him now. He was so excited about christening Jordie, that there was no way I could tell him that it wasn't a good idea without telling him the truth. I took a big breath. ''OK, Jack, there's something that I have to tell you.'' I told him the whole story, ending with, ''So Grandad says that there isn't any way that you and Julia could make a baby with Jordie's blood type. I'm so sorry, Jack. I wish that it was different, I really do.''   
Jack's eyes had filled with tears. ''How can this be? I just took her in for her checkup. This can't be happening. How can this be real?'' He looked ready to shrivel up in a ball and cry for hours.   
I took him in my arms and held him tight while he sobbed on my shoulder. ''It's going to be OK, Jack. Daddy's going to look for Jordie's real parents, and until he finds them, we'll keep her. That way, you can have some more time with her.'' I then let go for a minute. ''I'm gonna ask Mom and the others to go, so we can be alone. They'll understand.'' I didn't tell him that they knew before him.   
I went back into the living room, hating to leave him alone for even a minute. Mom and the others looked up as I walked in. I said, ''I had to tell him. He wanted to christen Jordie, and since she's not his, I had no choice. Mom, would you please call Daddy and tell him to start looking for missing babies?'' I gave her and Uncle Craig kisses and hugs, and then showed them all out.   
Jack walked in from the kitchen, and I can't even describe the look on his face. It was a mixture of shock, surprise, terror, and sadness. It was horrible, and I felt like we were in some Lifetime movie, only we weren't going to get the happy ending. Jack said, ''The only thing we can do is find her parents and give her back. I also have mixed emotions about it, because I love Jordie with every breath that I take, but I also don't want to prolong her stay, because it's going to be even harder to give her up.'' He stopped, and tears filled his eyes.   
I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around him. He had been through so much, with Jake and Caleb dying, then Julia raping him, now this. His daughter being taken away from him. ''Jack, I was only just getting to know Jordie, and I can't imagine giving her up. I'm so sorry that you have to be hurting like this. I will be here for you, as long as it takes, and I won't let you go through this alone.''   
We sat on the couch for hours, not saying anything, Jack just quietly crying and then he finally fell asleep. I did the first thing that came to mind, I called Mike, to talk to him. He was my best friend in the entire world besides Abi, Joey, and Jack. I needed to hear his side of things, so maybe I could be there for Jack without losing it, too.   
He answered his phone on the third ring. ''Kasnoff.'' He said, and relief flowed through me.  
I said, ''Mike, it's me. I really need to talk to you. Do you have an hour or so?''   
Mike replied, ''Yeah, I'm with your sister and Molly. We're just hanging out. Do you want me to come over? Or do you want to come to my place?''   
I said, ''No, no, Jack's asleep, and I'd really like to talk to you, but I also can't leave him here alone. He's been dealt a big shock.''   
Mike said, ''Then I'll go in the bedroom.'' I heard some noises, and then he came back on. ''OK, here I am. What's up?''  
I sat on the stairs, so not to disturb Jack. ''Well, Jordie isn't Jack's, Mike. It's horrible. Jack is really upset. And that's an understatement.'' I explained what Grandad had told Daddy.   
Mike said, ''That's horrible, is he going to be OK? I mean, he's gotta be devastated.'' He sounded like he was going to cry himself.   
I sighed. ''He was totally destroyed. And we haven't even had to give her up yet. Daddy's going to look for missing babies. So he has to keep her until we can find her parents. But we can't adopt her, either, because somebody could show up down the road to say, hey, you've got my kid. So in any case, we're screwed. I don't want him to be hurting like this, Mike. He loves her so much, and now he's gotta say goodbye. I've never lost a child, how can I get him through this?''   
Mike replied, ''Well, I have, and it will get better over time, but you never really get over it. Jack's just gonna need you to be there for him.''   
I groaned. ''I know, but how do I do that, Mike? I didn't love Jordie as much as he does. I can't even comprehend what he's going through. I mean, I never lost a child. How can I relate?'' I was at a loss. I didn't know how to help my husband through this. How can I do it?  
Mike had lost a child, and seemed to be OK now, so I knew that he'd be able to give me some help on figuring this out. ''I can only tell you to be there for him like you've always been. You know that he'll be alright as long as he has you, and I truly believe that.''   
I sighed. ''I've gotta call the pizza place for dinner. Talk to you later?''  
Mike said he would and after I told him I loved and appreciated him, I hung up. I try to tell people that I love them as much as possible. You never know what could happen, and I want people to know that I love them.   
After I called the pizza place, I went to the playpen and lifted Jordie out. She was truly the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. I held her tightly and watched Jack sleep. He had to be dreaming some troubling dreams. I looked at Jordie. ''Your real mommy and daddy are out there, honey. And Jack and I are really going to miss you. I know it would be great if Jack was your daddy, but he's not. And I know it's not going to bother you a whole lot. You won't remember me and Jack. But I will tell you one thing. You'll always be Jack's girl in my eyes.'' I gave her a kiss on her cheek.   
Jack stirred awake, and wiped his face. The tear stains on his cheek were still there. I smiled at him, wishing I could ease his pain. He was my husband, and I hated seeing him so sad. He managed a small smile at me and then sat up. He didn't say anything, just kissed Jordie on the head and went into the kitchen.   
I sighed and placed Jordie back into the crib. She was the cutest baby I'd ever seen. I followed Jack into the kitchen. ''Jack, we need to talk about this. But only if you feel up to it. And the pizza's gonna be about an hour or so. It is Friday night, after all.''  
Jack nodded. ''I know. But I don't feel like it right now. I just want to relax and eat some pizza and drink some beer. Then go to bed and get some sleep.''  
I just nodded as I got myself a Code Red out of the fridge and went back into the living room to sit on the couch. I knew Jack would talk about this eventually, it just wasn't going to happen tonight.   
Jack came back into the living room after grabbing a beer. He sat down next to me on the couch and sighed. He took my hand, and said, ''Honey, I really am sorry. I know that you want to talk about this right now, but I really can't. I'm too hurt right now.'' He kissed me, and then added, ''I'm sorry. I really am.''  
I slipped underneath his protective arm and said, ''I'm fine, really. I just want you to get stuff off your chest, is all. I don't need to talk about it. I talked to Mike while you were asleep.''  
Jack looked at me. ''You talked to Mike before you talked to me?'' He seemed really angry about this, and I didn't see why.   
I looked back, sitting up so I could see him better. ''Yes, I did. Mike is like family to me, Jack. I needed to talk to him. You were sleeping, and needed a break, so I called Mike to get his take on things. I wanted to be here for you, so I talked to Mike. He helped me feel grounded, and I wouldn't be so emotional when I was trying to be here for you.''   
He made a face and got up from the couch. ''Every time something goes wrong with us, or something bad happens to us, you go to Mike. I mean, it would be different if it were Abigail. She's never dated you. Mike has. I mean, Mike's your ex-boyfriend, and frankly, I don't like you talking about our marriage and things with him.''  
I folded my arms. I knew he was picking this fight because he was so upset about Jordie, and I knew that he wasn't really upset about the Mike thing. He just needed to get rid of some of his frustration. ''Jack, I know that you're upset about Jordie, so I'm not going to fight you on this. Mike is my friend, regardless of our past together. I'm not going to stop talking to him. He's just my friend. It's like I talk to Lily, or Lucy, or Alison, or Joey, for that matter. Only he's a guy. Do you see? Please, let's not fight about this, OK?''   
He just shook his head and headed back towards the kitchen. Right before he went inside, he said, ''I really wish that you felt that you could trust me.''   
I watched him go, angry at myself. I wished that I hadn't said anything at all. Now he was ticked at me. I was going to go into the kitchen and apologize for whatever it was I said when the phone rang. I got up to get it, wondering who it was. ''Snyder's residence.'' I said.   
It was Joey. ''Hey, girl. What's going on with Jack? Is he alright?''   
I shook my head. My sister was amazing. ''No, he's not. And now he's mad at me because he thinks that I don't trust him.''   
Joey must have been shrugging her shoulders. ''Just sing him a song. That always works, cause it makes him cry. And then he forgives you.''  
I was happy that she'd given me the idea. ''OK, then I'm gonna go practice one. I'll call you back later, OK?''   
After I'd hung up, I practiced Kelly Clarkson's A Moment Like This about five times before I had it memorized. I liked it, but I thought I sounded better, only because I put a country twang on it. (I like pop music fine, but country's my true love.) I called Jack in from the kitchen. I knew that right now, we should be united, so we shouldn't be fighting. When I had his complete attention, I opened my mouth to sing:  
''What if I told you   
it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me   
Would you agree?   
It's almost that feeling   
we've met before   
So tell me that you don't think  
I'm crazy, when I tell you love has come  
here and I   
  
A moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime   
for a moment like this  
some people search forever   
for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime   
For a moment like this  
  
Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender   
I can't explain well, I may be dreamin'  
but till I awake   
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share  
  
A moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime   
for a moment like this  
some people search forever   
for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime   
For a moment like this  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all  
I want to know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this   
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
  
A moment like this  
some people wait a lifetime   
for a moment like this  
some people search forever   
for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me   
Some people wait a lifetime   
For a moment like this  
Oh like this, oh....  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this.  
Oh, like this.''   
Jack's eyes had filled with tears. I couldn't keep the tears from my own eyes. He stood up and crossed the short space between us. He didn't say anything, just took me into his arms and hugged me tightly. He cried on my shoulder, and then let me go. He said, through his tears, ''I love you so much. Please forgive me for me for what I said. I'm not myself and I shouldn't be yelling at you. You've been the best wife in the world today.'' He took me in his arms again. ''And I don't know how good I've good I've got it.'' He added.   
I just held him back. ''Jack, you don't have to apologize. I'm fine. I just didn't want you to think that I didn't love or trust you, because sometimes, I love you so much, I can't breathe. And sometimes it makes me cry.'' I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed, hanging on like he was my only life preserver.   
We broke apart when the doorbell rang. I wiped away my tears and got the money for the pizza. I opened the door, to reveal Mike and not the pizza. ''Hi, Mike. I was waiting for the pizza. What are you doing here?'' I asked.   
Mike smiled at me. He had a mock hurt look on his face. ''I'm sorry, I thought this was the home of my friends, the Snyders. Maybe I had it wrong. I'll just go.'' He turned to leave.   
I laughed. ''Sorry, Mike. Jack and I are just kinda emotional right now, come on in.'' I stepped back to let him in.   
Jack sank back onto the couch, wiping his eyes. Jack won't cry in front of anyone but me. Not even Holden or Daddy, and those are two of his best friends, and Holden is his cousin. He wouldn't look at Mike until he'd cleaned his eyes. They were still bloodshot, and puffy, but he couldn't help that. ''Hey Mike.''   
I closed the door against the cold January wind. Jack looked so pitiful on the couch, and Mike looked equally pitiful standing there, not knowing what to say. Before I could start the conversation, the pizza arrived. I paid for it and shut the door again. ''OK, Jack, here's our pizza.'' I placed the extra large on the coffee table, and went to get some more Code Red.   
When I came back in, Jack had handed Mike a beer. He was saying, ''It hurts so much. Jacey's being great. I'm not going to get through this without her, man.'' I smiled to myself. Mike was a great guy to talk to, because he was such a good listener. And a great friend. I was glad he'd gotten Jack to open up.   
I sat on the couch, and entwined my arm with Jack's as I ate off my half of the pizza; I'd gotten bacon and pineapple, my two favorite toppings. Jack liked pepperoni, so the other half was his. I just listened as I munched on a slice of pizza. Jack cried a little bit, but I thought that was good. Mike just nodded, and told him what he had gone through when he and Carly lost Nora. I finished eating and since I knew I would just be intruding on the guys' conversation, I got out the Chicken Soup book I was reading. I had really gotten into it and wasn't even paying attention to the guys when Mike surprised me and made me almost drop the book. ''What, Mike?''  
Mike had finished the slice Jack had given him and was reaching for one of my pieces. ''Are you OK? Jack asked if you had finished eating. And Jordie's crying, didn't you notice?''  
I put my book down and went to the playpen, and lifted Jordie out. I teared up, knowing that any day now, we'd have to give her up. She grabbed onto my finger and held on tight. She grinned and gurgled up at me as I swung her in my arms.   
The next morning, I awoke bright and early. Jack and I had slept in each other's arms, to comfort one another. I got up and showered. I hadn't gone to work the night before so I could be there for Jack. I'd finally remembered to call Isaac at seven at night. He had sympathized when I told him why I hadn't come in. He was good for entertainment, though, because Joey sings with me. And since she showed up, everything was all good.   
Jack joined me downstairs, trying not to look at Jordie's playpen, where she was gurgling. He smiled at me, very wanly. He had tear stains on his cheeks, and I supposed he'd been crying again. He said, ''I hardly slept at all. Jace, how am I supposed to give her up?'' He asked, and my heart constricted.   
I sighed. ''I don't know, honey, but we have to. Granddad says that she's not yours. There's nothing either of us can do. I wish that it weren't happening, Jack, because you are a total wreck, I know that you are.''   
We just stared at each other, and then I took him into my arms, wishing that I could ease his pain. He was crying, and I knew that Jack would never be the same. I held him as tight as I could. He placed his head on my shoulder, and I whispered in his ear, ''It's like the song I sang you, Jack. People search all over the world for a moment like this. My whole life is a moment like this, and I never will forget it.''   
Jack looked down at Jordie, and then back at me. ''I want to tell you something. I love you forever and always. And I know I won't make it through this without you.''   
I was going to reply, when the doorbell rang. I let him go, and went to answer the door. It was Mom, and Daddy. ''Hi, guys, wassup?'' I asked, hoping that they'd found Jordie's mom and daddy. I went back to Jack, to hold onto him, should he need me.  
Daddy shook his head. ''Um, Jack, honey, we've got some news to tell the both of you.'' He did not have the happiest of looks on his face.   
Jack looked at me, then at Daddy. ''Please, Hal, don't tell me that you've found Jordie's parents. I'm not ready yet.''  
Daddy folded his arms. ''I'm very very sorry, Jack, but we did find her parents. They'll be here tomorrow morning.''   
My heart constricted as I watched Jack's face crumble. I hugged him as tightly as I could. I never wanted him to hurt again. Jack sobbed on my shoulder as Mom and Daddy looked on, unsure of what to do. Finally, Mom said, ''Um, Jack, we'll call you tomorrow morning about Jordie, OK?''  
I just nodded at my mother as she and Daddy left the house, leaving Jack and I alone with Jordie again. ''Honey, are you OK?'' I asked, knowing that he wasn't.   
Jack sniffled and heaved a sigh. ''How can this be happening? How could Julia be so cruel? She had to know how badly this was going to hurt me. She did this purposefully, and I don't think that I'll ever be the same again.''   
I kissed his cheek. ''Well, I am here for you, honey, and I will always be. We'll get through this together, just like we always do.''  
The doorbell rang again, and I went to get it. It was Carly, and she was smiling. ''Hey, Jace, can I come in?'' She asked.  
I nodded and stepped aside. ''Good morning, did you get Parker to preschool OK?'' I asked, hoping that she wouldn't notice Jack's tears and ask what was wrong, because I knew that Jack wasn't ready to admit that he had to give Jordie up.  
Carly nodded. ''Yeah, I did. But the reason that I came over was, I need a favor.'' She looked at me imploringly.   
I looked back at her. ''Um, OK, what is it that you need?'' I brightened a little. ''Do I get to hurt Barbara?'' I was happy at this prospect.   
Carly smiled. ''Yeah, actually. I'm working at Monte Carlo, and Rosanna is trying to get Barbara as a backup designer in case I don't meet the deadlines. I don't want Barbara to be able to take the company from me. I need you to talk to Craig, or Rosanna, if you'd prefer. I don't want Barbara anywhere near Monte Carlo.''  
Jack motioned that he was taking Jordie in the kitchen, and I just nodded at him. ''So, what are Uncle Craig and I supposed to do, exactly?'' I asked, wondering why she was asking me and not Emily, my step-mother.   
Carly shrugged. ''I don't know, do what Craig does best and come up with something deliciously evil, I guess. I just don't want Barbara anywhere near me.''   
I said, ''I actually have a lot here at home that I need to concentrate on, Carly. I would help you, really, I would, but Jack needs my attention right now, so you'll have to ask Emily to help you. I just can't right now.''  
Carly's face turned concerned. ''What's the matter? Something serious? Does it have to do with Jordie?'' She asked.   
I wasn't sure how to handle that question. ''Um, yeah, actually, it is. All of those things. But I would like to keep it quiet right now, because I don't know who Jack wants to know. So I'll call you later, OK?'' I opened the door.   
My friend started walking towards it, then stopped in the middle of the doorway. ''I just want you to know, that I am here for both of you if you need me.'' She said, and kissed my cheek on the way out.   
I hollered, ''She's gone, Jack, you can come out of hiding.''  
Jack walked back into the living room after a few moments, hugging Jordie to him. He looked completely devastated, and dejected. My heart ached for him. He said, ''I know she's your friend, I just couldn't listen to her.''  
I shook my head. ''You don't have to apologize for anything, Jack. Carly is my friend, but she isn't more important to me than you, and you know that.''   
Jack nodded. ''I know, it's fine. I just need you right now.'' He started to cry, and I hurried to his side, to hold him in my arms.   
I murmured, ''I am so here for you, you know that.'' Before I could say anything else, the doorbell rang again, startling me. I let him go to get it. It was Uncle Craig.   
Uncle Craig smiled at me. ''Hi, Carly told me about Bar-Bar and how she was going to ask you to help.'' He said, as he stepped into the house.   
I gritted my teeth. ''So you immediately come over as soon as she says something. Uncle Craig, I told her that I couldn't help her. I feel for her, really, but I have things here at home that I need to tend to. So I'm sorry, but you guys will have to come up with something deliciously evil yourselves.''  
Craig looked at me. ''What's so important here? Jordie needs her diaper changed? Jack can do it, can't you, Jack?'' He said this as if it wasn't my life and my decision.   
''Uncle Craig, this is my life. I have one now. I just can't come every time that you call me. I am a grown up now. I need to have my own life. Now, if you'll excuse me, Jack and I have some things to discuss, so I will see you later.'' I shoved him out the door.   
Jack made a face at me. He was livid. ''I know that man is your uncle, but I swear, every time I see him, I want to tear him limb from limb.'' He said, gripping my hand in his own.  
I sighed. ''It's OK, Jack, I don't mind. It's just Uncle Craig, he's harmless.'' I said, as I handed Jordie's bottle to him. ''Why don't you feed Jordie? I'll go make some lunch.''   
Jack smiled wearily at me. ''Yeah, right, your idea of making lunch is calling the pizza place.'' He said dryly.   
I made a face at him. ''Oh, well that shows how much you know. I was gonna call Al's and ask Antonio to send something over.'' (Antonio is Jack's and my favorite waiter at Al's. He would make house calls to our house. We're the only people Tony does it for.)  
Tony answered on the first ring. ''Hello, Al's Diner.''  
I grinned. Just hearing Tony's New York accent made me feel better. ''Hey, Tony, it's Jacey. How ya doin'?''  
Tony answered, sounding happy, ''Hey, Mrs. S! What's going on? How's Jordie workin' out for you and Mr. S?''  
I sighed. ''Oh, Jordie's worked out fine, that's the problem. I'll tell you later, Tony. But could Jack and I have some of your famous burgers and fries, please? And if you could, ice cream sundaes?''  
Tony replied, ''You got it, Mrs. S. Anything for my best customers. They'll be over with Faith in an hour, OK?''  
I replied, ''Great. See ya later, Tony.'' I hung up the phone and sighed.   
Jack walked into the kitchen. ''Tony sending over lunch?''  
I nodded. ''You know, I told him he could call us Jacey and Jack, but he still insists on calling us Mr. and Mrs. Snyder.''  
Jack smiled wearily. ''You know Tony, he's gotta be old-fashioned. It's how he was raised.''   
I looked at Jordie, sleeping in the playpen. ''Jack, I hate what this is doing to you, so if you want, I'll go off the pill, and we can try to have a baby.''   
Jack looked at me, and despite his grief at losing Jordie, he smiled wider than I'd ever seen him smile. ''Really? Aw, honey, that's great news!'' He threw his arms around me and twirled me around.........  
The next morning, Jack and I were meeting Jordie's parents, Mr. and Mrs. McAllister. I stood behind Jack, gripping his hand, as he said good-bye to the girl he thought was his. He kissed her and talked to her one last time: ''Hey, babygirl, it's me. I know that you won't remember me, but I want to tell you that I will. You'll always be my daughter in my heart. I hope that you take a piece of me with you, because I'll always have a piece of you in and with me.'' He whispered this to her and handed her back to her mother and father.   
Only me and Jordie heard what he said to her, and my eyes filled with tears. I found myself saying good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. McAllister woodenly. Jack asked them with a wobbly voice what her name was. Mrs. McAllister replied that her name was Gabrielle. Their ten year old watched Xena and wanted to name her after Xena's best bud.   
Jack cried on my shoulder for a few minutes after they left, and then we went home.......  
To Be Continued......................................... 


End file.
